Lost and Heartless
by Arella-Bella
Summary: Riku has been sitting in the Darkness of Kingdom Hearts, Mickey told him something, but Riku doesn't think he can do it...(One-Shot)


Lost and Heartless  
  
a/n: I'm shadow-of-hearts as you obviously can see. I'm feeling a little down right now cause my best friend is at camp, and another one of my friends can't talk to me. Bring on the angst...  
  
++++  
  
Riku sat in the deepest darkness, Kingdom Hearts. His head hung low, his chin nearly touching his chest. " If this stupid place is light where the hell is it." he mumbled, sea green eyes flashing with anger as he spoke his next words. "The mouse king said we have to look with in ourselves. Bull shit, that's what I say, Bull shit."  
  
He sighed and ran a gloved hand through his hair," We were abandoned, and frankly I still don't believe it! They abandoned me... Sora.. and Kairi...ARGH! Fuck them! Damnit!"  
  
He narrowed his eyes again and groped in the darkness for his sword. "Sora wasn't suppose to let me go, he was suppose to fight for me, but no... he had to go home to his _Kairi_, swinging his keyblade around like an idiot... yea.. that's all he is... an idiot."  
  
Riku had waited in the depths of Kingdom Hearts, ever since that overgrown mouse disappeared in a flash of light. He spent the majority of his time cursing his friends and his enemies. He blamed everything on them, most of it.... he had his moments when he regretted telling Sora to 'Take care of her' that stupid girl, for all he knew she was the cause of the problem...After all she was a princesses of heart, and he hated her for it, and he hated Sora for being the Keyweilder...  
  
"But...." he paused, his face getting a far off look, " Why did a help them... I made a deal with that bitch Maleficent, if I helped her she, would help me find Sora and Kairi... Yea I found Sora and Kairi's body, but then the darkness over took me and despised him...he took the blade, MY blade ....no...that's not true...It choose him... he fought the darkness while I sunk into it... I hate myself..."  
  
Riku finally grasped the end of his sword, he tightened hid fingers around the hilt of the blade and pulled it over towards him. With his other hand he dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with the king's seal. The seal had been broken, and Riku opened the letter. The words on the paper glowed brightly in the darkness.  
  
" Look inside yourself for the light, it will guild you home " Riku read loud, he scoffed angrily. "I was taken by Darkness, therefore I have no light...."  
  
Riku stared down at his sword, for quiet some time, then looked back at the letter. His eyes were hazed over and dull as he lifted the blade to his arm and slashed down. He hissed in pain as warm blood fell from his wound. With his good arm, he smoothed out the letter. Riku dipped his finger into the blood, his blood, and slowly wrote on the paper.  
  
After Riku finished his writing, he picked up his sword again. He took in a slow breath, and held the blade over his head, hilt up.  
  
" Sorry, Sora...Kairi..." he whispered. He reached up and wrapped his fingers around the hilt, with both hands he brought the blade down, into his chest...where his heart was....  
  
~~Sometime later~~  
  
The gates of Kingdom Hearts open, and a boy, looking about the age of 17 poked his brown-haired head in, he wore a white jacket, a red shirt and red shorts. The boy blinked and stepped in.  
  
"Riku? Riku where are you?" He called.  
  
The boy's crystal blue eyes looked deep into the darkness searching for any sign of his silver haired friend. He clutched his keyblade tightly and walked forward. He carefully stepped along the wall.  
  
"Riku..." the brunette mumbled softly. "Where are you, you big do- WHOA!"  
  
Sora tripped and fell face first into something cold. The keyweilder moved backwards and what he saw made tears well in his eyes. A silver haired boy, lay on the ground, a black and red sword shoved in his chest. Riku's eyes were open and lifeless, blood matted his hair, clothes, and smeared his face. Sora, let out a soft sob and squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
"R-Riku no..." Sora cried, as he moved the silver haired boy's head into his lap. Sora let the tears roll from his cheeks, and he gently brushed Riku's hair with his fingers. The brunette looked at the sword through blurred vision, he reached out and pulled it from Riku's chest. The sword fell to the ground with a loud clatter. Sora held Riku's body to his chest and sobbed.  
  
"Why didn't you wait...why I was coming, I was looking.....Riku"  
  
Sora sat and cried there for a half an hour before his tears slowed. Then Sora spotted a piece of paper laying on the ground. Sora moved Riku's body off himself and picked up the letter. He opened it and in red letters he read.  
  
'To whom ever is reading this;  
  
I'm requesting you find, my friends Sora and Kairi. I've wronged them and I can not forgive myself for it. The Mouse King told me to look inside for the light, but I'm without light, so there is no point in me going on. Please tell Sora and Kairi... Riku is sorry and that he will never harm them again...  
  
Thank you,  
  
Riku'  
  
A fresh wave of tears flooded Sora's vision, he dropped the letter and sobbed in the darkness, kneeing beside that hallow shell of a boy, who did search for the light with in his heart...  
  
The letter on the paper glowed softly and began to move themselves around. Sora stopped sobbing and gasped. The red lettering was now blue. With hands shivering he reached down and picked up the letter again.  
  
'Sora,  
  
Don't cry for me, I was a fool to stop fighting, and take the easy way out. I'm sorry for what I've done to you and Kairi, and I hope you can forgive me. You two are my friends, no matter what anyone says. Don't worry I'm ok where I am right now. Where is this place...You'll find it when the time comes.  
  
Riku'  
  
Sora cried out and turned around to look at Riku, but to his surprise the body was gone, and only a single white feather remained, floating in the pool of blood...Riku found the light inside himself, he found it as soon as the blade pierced his heart, and his soul flouted away into the light of Kingdom Hearts...  
  
A/n: Read and Review.... 


End file.
